Bin style containers are known in the art which are utilized for storing and supporting various articles. Many of these containers are fully enclosed except for an upper end. When articles are to be placed into or removed from these containers, a user must reach into the container to place an article into the container or remove an article out of the container. While these containers are well known in the art they suffer from numerous drawbacks. Many of these containers are only convenient when full. As they empty, a user must bend down into the container to access articles within the container. Furthermore, articles within the container become less visible from a distance as the number of articles within the container is reduced, thus diminishing the effectiveness of the display.
Some containers in the prior art exhibit a false floor which is closer to the upper end than is a lower end of the container. While this false floor eliminates the need to bend down into the container and keeps the articles in view of persons proximate to the containers, these shelves significantly reduce a capacity of the container. In addition, containers of this type are often used for storing chilled beverages in an ice bath in a manner similar to that of an "ice chest". Such containers inevitably end up with standing water at a lower portion of the container providing a breeding ground for bacteria.
Accordingly, a need exists for a container which can hold a large number of articles therein, and yet keep the articles near an upper opening of the container. For containers which include ice therein, a need exists for a container which can draw the melted water away from the articles contained within the ice bath.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
______________________________________ INVENTOR U.S. Pat. No. ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ Long 1,554,589 September 22, 1925 Kelley 3,308,840 March 14, 1967 Takeuchi 4,193,487 March 18, 1980 Pollacco 4,403,692 September 13, 1983 Perez 4,702,290 October 27,1987 Webb 5,033,637 July 23, 1991 ______________________________________